El cielo de las lágrimas
by Fannyneko-chan
Summary: Un bebé en la puerta de la capilla fue encontrado, y Knuckle lo llevó dentro de la mansión. ¿Cómo va a cambiar el curso de la Famiglia de Primo? El bebé era demasiado misterioso. Situado hace 400 años atrás. Traducción Autorizada


Bueno cabe aclarar que este fic no me pertenece, es original de Danielle Luna Soulhart solo es una traducción de Ingles a español, esto era originalmente un one shot pero aquí la floja de yo, decidió dividirlo en dos partes por cuatro razones, la primera es un tanto largo, la segunda el tiempo no me alcanza, la tercera como no se perfectamente ingles tardo un poco en traducirlo, y la cuarta es que la flojera se apodera de este cuerpo muy seguido xD.

**Disclaimer: Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni la historia me pertenecen es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

Bueno acabada la aclaración sigamos.

* * *

Estaba meditando. Él estaba cansado. Sus ojos estaban caídos. Él estaba cansado. Sus venas salían por la irritación. Él estaba cansado. Y su mano estaba, robóticamente firmando todos los papeles amontonados en su escritorio. Giotto, o mucho mejor conocido como Vongola Primo, ya estaba teniendo ojeras mientras seguía arrastrándose para finalizar todo el papeleo que G, su mano derecha y guardián la tormenta, le hizo hacer. Quería deshacerse de su trabajo de nuevo, pero desde que G lo amenazo en añadir más papeleo sobre su escritorio, se decidió a terminar todo eso hasta el final. Además, no soportaba el mirar a escondidas que G hacía en su trabajo de vez en cuando, con la excepción hoy. Eran las dos y media de la mañana, y él todavía estaba despierto

Sentía que iba a caer muerto sobre la mesa más tarde. Suspiró.

Había 5 papeles más a la izquierda, eran las tres de la mañana, y la cabeza de Giotto estaba dificultosamente mantenida en el aire. Estaba teniendo dolores de cabeza y su cuello se tensaba. Maldición G. Su mano derecha conocía la mejor hora para su sadismo. Sin mencionar, que él tenía una reunión con una de las familias aliadas de Asia a las 10 am, y si iba a dormir, solamente tendría ¡5 horas de sueño! No podía vivir de esa manera. Y así, con una velocidad determinada, cuidadosamente fue por los demás documentos y los firmó. Los acomodo de forma ordenada y los colocó en un lado en el que G no tendría ningún problema en conseguirlos, y se desplomó a sí mismo en su cama, bonita, confortable. Cayo dormido en poco tiempo, sin darse cuenta que aún estaba en su ropa casual.

* * *

G se despertó en un estado renovado, estiro ampliamente sus brazos y bostezando retiro todo el exceso de su sueño. Sus cortinas aún estaban cerradas, pero parecía que los rayos del sol no podían dejar de penetrar ni en la más mínima apertura. Pero sobre todo, se despertó de muy buen humor, porque todavía recordaba la expresión de shock dibujada en la cara de Giotto una vez que le habló de terminar el papeleo. El jefe Vongola nunca dejó de divertirlo de ninguna manera, y creyó que ésta era la forma más divertida de obtener varias expresiones divertidas de su jefe.

Se rió con disimulo. Hablando del papeleo, tenía que comprobar que Giotto (si es que aún está vivo) había hecho todo el papeleo.

Salió de la cama inmediatamente y realizó sus rituales matutinos. Después de eso, se dirigió en línea recta a la habitación de su querido amigo, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo sonriendo con satisfacción en el proceso. Él siempre fue el jefe Vongola imprudente que dormía sobre su cama, con su ropa casual aun puesta y ni siquiera se molestó quitarse los zapatos. Oh, ese chico, no va a dejar nunca esto. En su pensamiento, se decidió mantener todo esto en la memoria, o de lo contrario sólo encontraría a sí mismo pudriéndose con las llamas del cielo en su pecho.

Giotto era alguien con el cual uno no debía meterse con facilidad.

Él negó con la cabeza en su alegría y con cuidado, despertó a su jefe. Giotto se movió mientras dormía y se volvió, ahora tendido de espaldas. G no podía dejar de reír y siguió despertándolo.

"Oi, Giotto. Despierta. Tienes una reunión en 3 horas."

En un tono perezoso, Giotto respondió: "Hnnnn, vamos a... mi... shleeeeeeeep ..."

G suspiró. Bueno, no puede culpar al jefe de estar así después de todo él lo hizo (en realidad lo obligó) terminar todo el papeleo, aunque sabía que podía hacer que Giotto terminara la otra mitad al dia siguiente. Sin embargo se sentía tan sádico en ese momento. Y sin más preámbulos, le quitó los zapatos y los situó justamente en la cama, acomodándolo bajo las sábanas y mirado el rostro sereno de su jefe. G nunca se arrepintió de esos momentos porque él era el único que podía ver ese lado de Giotto.

"Está bien, Te despertaré en una hora." Después se marchó.

* * *

"Ay, ay, Primo-san." El portavoz de la familia aliada comentó suavemente: "¿No tomaste un sueño en toda la noche?"

Ojeras estaban firmemente marcadas alrededor de los ojos de Giotto y con una inexpresiva y seria mirada .Sus guardianes le miraban preocupado, y solamente Asari, su guardián la lluvia, sabía la causa de la falta de apatía de su jefe esta mañana. El guardián de lluvia miró de reojo y observo que discretamente una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa salia de la cara G. Suspiró, tal parece que su suposición era correcta.

Alaude, por el contrario, estaba en silencio rozando los papeles en su carpeta dada por el portavoz. Él era el Guardián Vongola la nube y el jefe de la fuerza policial en Italia. Todos los miembros de la sala estaban al tanto de lo distante y peligroso que el guardián puede ser (y en ocasiones esto los condujo a suposiciones de que la familia Alaude era una familia de lobos solitarios), pero sorprendentemente, la nube distante estaba sentado con ellos en la sala de reuniones, escuchando con atención, e indicando con calma sus opiniones. El sudor se dejó caer de los cuellos de las personas presentes, era preferible que Alaude estuviera de pie junto a la puerta contestándoles con un 'Te voy a arrestar si perturbas mi paz. "

Giotto miró de un lado a otro lentamente y se dio cuenta que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, a excepción de un hecho de que G se le queda mirando fijamente. Por supuesto, todo era culpa de G, pero él no se lo diría eso solo arruinar su día más. Él simplemente tendría que lidiar con G después de la reunión. Miró hacia el portavoz y forzó una sonrisa, aunque con voz cansada. "Estoy bien, el Sr. Lin. Solo fue agotador hacer el papeleo."

Lin se rió entre dientes. "Puedo ver eso. Mi jefe estaba igual por las mañana después de terminar su trabajo. Pero es manejable".

"Envidio a tu jefe entonces."

"Oh, por favor, no lo alabe. Si él estuviera aquí, definitivamente levantaría la barbilla con orgullo."

Eso hizo reír a Giotto con la ligera. "Je, parece interesante, entonces."

La reunión se desarrolló sin contratiempos y Giotto se mostró satisfecho con la información que Lin les había suministrado, junto con los informes de progreso provenientes de cada uno de sus guardianes con respecto a sus misiones. A pesar de se sentía cansado, parecía que leer a través de su papeleo previamente le sirvió mucho el día de hoy, porque todo lo de esos papeles se conecto en la reunión de hoy. La reunión fue clausurada como Alfred y Giotto se puso de pie, estrechó la mano y el portavoz dejó la mansión con una sonrisa en su rostro. Giotto le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió, junto con los otros guardianes (con la excepción de Alaude y Daemon, por supuesto).

Poco después que la limusina desapareció de su vista, el aura de Giotto cambió repentinamente. El guardián dio un paso atrás y vio a a su jefe girar hacia ellos con una sonrisa pero bajó una mirada amenazadora, muy especialmente dirigida a G. G sudo, sabiendo que su jefe le tenía algún tipo de castigo para él en ese momento.

"Ahora, ahora, G.": dijo Giotto: "¿Creo que tenemos algunos asuntos sin terminar importantes?" Su voz sonaba asquerosamente tranquila y feliz.

G no pudo responder. Él mentalmente se dijo a sí mismo el no sobrecargar de trabajo a su jefe otra vez.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Knuckle estaba ocupado rezando en la pequeña capilla que Giotto le construyó. Como sacerdote, su principal responsabilidad era servir a Dios y por lo tanto Giotto realizó una pequeña capilla dentro de la finca para que el guardián del sol pudiera meditar y orar. Cuando se levantó de su posición se arrodilló, oyó un quejido suave que viene desde la puerta de la capilla. Se dirigió rápidamente allí y sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos: era un bebé.

"Oh, querido Dios de los cielos!" exclamó, levantando al bebé con sólo una tela blanca que cubría su frágil cuerpo. "Quién podría haberte dejado aquí?"

Como si respondiera, el bebé sólo gimió hasta que sus mejillas enrojecieron en señal de socorro. Knuckle estaba frustrado ya que no sabía cómo calmar al bebé de tanto llorar. La cesta estaba llena con nada más que un paño blanco, pero una tarjeta le llamó la atención. Mientras mecía a al pequeño, Knuckle se agachó y recogió con cuidado la tarjeta, que decía, "Por favor cuiden de él..."

Miro al pequeño que aun no dejaba de llorar y sonrió con tristeza, "Sus padres podrían haberle abandonado." Se dijo a sí mismo. Se detuvo un momento para pensar, mirando hacia atrás y hacia el bebé y la cesta de la tarjeta que llevaba. Y se le ocurrió la solución más humana.

Llevaría al bebe dentro de la mansión

* * *

"¿QUÉ?" G gritó mientras agitaba sus manos hacia los lados. "¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"

Knuckle se frotaba las sienes por el dolor de cabeza inminente que estaba teniendo. Él ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. "Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero por alguna razón, es decir, lo que más importa ahora es el bebé de la canasta."

Todo el mundo prácticamente miró al bebé lloriqueando ligeramente en la canasta. Se dieron cuenta de que sus dedos se aferraban firmemente en sus pequeñas manos y con los ojos cerrados inicio otro episodio de llanto. Todos ellos pensaban que el bebé era lindo y tierno, pero al mismo tiempo que podría ser un obstáculo para la familia. Daemon y Alaude fueron los primeros que se retiraron a pensar, seguidos por Lampo, que de manera natural y sin convicción odiaba a los mocosos, G y Knuckle se metieron en una discusión, una vez más, mientras Giotto y Asari todavía estaban mirando al niño. Cuando Asari se alejó para calmar a las dos partes, Giotto se quedó a pensar en los pros y los contras de tener a este bebé en el interior de su hogar.

En primer lugar, el bebé era demasiado joven para experimentar el mundo de la mafia.

En segundo lugar, el bebé era demasiado delicado para ser implicado en la lucha.

Y en tercer lugar, el bebé era demasiado inocente como para ver a sus padres adoptivos llegar a casa ensangrentados y con una expresión sombría.

"Vamos a enviar a este bebé al orfanato." Giotto, dijo con firmeza. "No pueden darse el lujo de poner a alguien inocente en nuestro mundo".

G estaba, obviamente, feliz por escuchar eso por parte de Giotto. Era la propuesta más práctica que podía dar, además de que el bebé estaba más seguro lejos de ellos. Si el bebé necesitaba algo, ellos podrían contribuir algo de dinero al orfanato. Era mejor así. Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Asari y Knuckle, era demasiado cruel.

"Pero, Giotto", Asari lo llamo con calma, "Si este niño se va a un orfanato, no podremos supervisarlo como un padre debería. Él puede crecer de forma diferente y acabar miserablemente."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Asari, Giotto". Knuckle secundó: "Sí, puede que no seamos su familia biológica, pero el hecho de su propia familia lo ha abandonado. Y por alguna razón en la tierra este bebé cayó en nuestra sede sin ser notado, eso no nos da ninguna motivo para abandonar al bebé nuevo".

G se puso furioso. Parecía que los dos guardianes no sabían los riesgos que la mafia podría traer al bebé. "¿Están ustedes dos locos?", exclamó, "En primer lugar, no podemos supervisar al bebé si todos nosotros estamos en una misión, ¿quién iba a hacerlo? ¿Las criadas? En segundo lugar, no importa donde vaya, no cambia el hecho que esté abandonado!"

Alaude y Daemon solo mantenían sus pensamientos en su cabeza, no queriendo lidiar con dicho asunto tan problemático como este. Sin embargo, Alaude, estuvo de acuerdo con lo dicho por Asari, mantener al bebé con ellos, aunque de manera diferente. El bebé podría traer algo con él, que podría ser una trampa para ellos, o peor aún, el bebé pudo haber sido utilizado como carnada para atraerlos. Para él, sería mejor si ellos se quedaran con el bebé y lo examinaran más a fondo. Por otro lado, Daemon parecía coger el pensamiento de Alaude, mucho para él siendo el guardián niebla.

Daemon le susurró al oído del de lado, "Ese es una idea dura que tienes ahí, Alaude".

"No irrumpas en otra burbuja personal, Daemon". Respondió Alaude irritado-. "Todo lo que tengo en mente no es asunto tuyo."

"Que grosero. Si esto llegara a Giotto, quién sabe lo que haría."

"Entonces, si eso pasara sospecharía de ti."

Daemon no respondió en lugar de eso se rió entre dientes. Alaude prácticamente se apartó de él para evitar cualquier sospecha de más. Si Giotto iba a aceptar al bebé, él tendria que actuar con discreción con el fin de examinar al bebé. Giotto se frotaba las sienes ahora, medio esperando lo que estaba sucediendo. Siempre había un lado que tiene que escuchar y estar de acuerdo con ella, o de lo contrario no pondría fin. G y Knuckle seguían discutiendo sobre cómo mantener el muchacho. Lampo se asoma de vez en cuando en la canasta e infantilmente sacó la lengua hacia él. Más tarde, el jefe descubrió a Lampo uniéndose a las disputas y su claro desacuerdo de mantener al bebé. La mansión estaba siendo llenada con el ruido y Giotto se estaba cabreando. Él tenía que dar su decisión ahora. AHORA.

Pero, antes de que Giotto hiciera su veredicto, un llanto ensordecedor cayó la discusión entre G, Knuckle y Lampo. Incluso Alaude y Daemon se notaron preocupados por aquel el llanto tan repentino. Sin pensarlo, Giotto se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la canasta y cogió al bebé en sus brazos, balanceándose en silencio de una manera varonil.

Y como de magia se tratara, el bebé se calmó, con contratiempos ocasionales antes de calmarse por completo. Los seis guardianes quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando a su jefe del cielo mientra arrullaba al bebé. Unos minutos más tarde, el bebé quedo dormido por completo y una serena sonrisa que apareció en sus mejillas regordetas De alguna manera, esto hizo formar una sonrisa en el rostro de Vongola Primo además, que su corazón palpita de varias maneras, no sólo porque el bebé era lindo, había algo en el bebé que hizo que su corazón se enterneciera. Era como si el bebé aunque demasiado inocente, fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para atraer a la gente cerca de él. Poseyendo ese elemento de "armonización", como el cielo. Pero, por supuesto, el bebé no provenía la línea Vongola, por lo que era imposible que él tuviera este tipo de llamas fuertes como el cielo puro, similares a las de Primo.

Pronto, Giotto notó el profundo silencio inminente a su alrededor, dando como resultado que se volviera hacia ellos con esa aura paternal mientras cargaba a ese pequeño bultito. Se dio cuenta de todos los rostros curiosos, divertidos y sorprendidos, y le tomó aproximadamente un minuto antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaban. Él se sorprendió, accidentalmente separo sus brazos. Los seis guardianes estaban, literalmente, con los ojos abiertos pero, afortunadamente, Daemon actuó con sus poderes de niebla con prisa. Él fue capaz de atrapar la bolsa a salvo y en silencio. El bebé seguía dormido, no sabiendo que se encontraba en el borde de la muerte hace apenas unos momentos.

"¿Qué diablos, Giotto?" G gritó, agitando los brazos mientras trataba de atrapar al bebe. "Se podría haber matado!"

"Bueno, señor Gazer!" Giotto espetó: "Si todos ustedes no estuvieran mirándome como si estuviera desnudo, yo no me hubiera sorprendido y lo hubiera soltado!"

Daemon cargaba al bebé de forma segura en sus brazos e incluso Lampo estaba preocupado a pesar de su odio hacia los mocosos. Alaude había sacado sus esposas como una amenaza para Giotto y tanto Asari como Knuckle se fueron al lado de Daemon para ver al pequeño.

Oh mí, nuestro querido Primo," dijo Daemon: "Es algo bueno que mis reflejos sean tan buenos. Si no, ahora mismo estaríamos preparando un funeral para este pequeño." Luego hizo una burla 'tsk'

La cara de Giotto se llenó de color rojo debido a la vergüenza. Por supuesto, que él no tenía intención de dejar caer al bebé. Si él estuviera en el lugar de esos seis, sería el primero en enfurecerse. Él podría haber quemado al culpable del acto. No obstante, parecía que seis llamas de diversos colores estarían en su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

"Joder, en el momento perfecto Giotto, encontraste como buen camino el romperlo." G agrego un comentario nuevo.

"Lo siento, ¿vale? No era mi intención."

Asari se interpuso entre ellos, "Vale, vale, poner fin a esto a los dos. El bebé está bien. G, Giotto, tienes que tener cuidado sobre todo en estos momento."

G y Giotto, finalmente se calmaron. Como era de esperar del guardián de la lluvia. Era algo bueno que Asari estuviera al alrededor, o de lo contrario, G podría estar girando ya la cabeza a 360 grados. Asari suspiró y miró directamente a Giotto.

"Así que, ¿cuál es tu decisión?" Asari preguntó.

Giotto reflexionó, mirando hacia el pequeño. El peligro había llegado a él a pesar de que fue sólo por un accidente. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de poner al inocente en una amenaza más. Inhalo y exhaló. Esta era la forma más segura para el pequeño. Con voz firme, dijo:

"Vamos a llevarlo a un orfanato."

Y con eso, el caso fue cerrado, a pesar de que algunos corazones se rompieron.

Knuckle sólo rezaba para que no le pasara nada al bebé y a medida que creciera, él encontrará la felicidad a sus cuidadores en el orfanato.

* * *

G estaba exasperado. Estaba sentado junto a las escaleras de la puerta principal, en frente de la fuente. Su rostro fue enterrado en sus palmas y su cabello fresa sobresalía en diferentes lugares. Su cara estaba sacando diferentes clases de expresiones, e incluso su corazón estaba tratando de identificar lo que estaba sintiendo. 'ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! Gritó interiormente, tan estresado. ¿Por qué esto tiene que suceder ahora?

Asari encontró a G en esa forma angustiada y no dudó en acercarse a él. Con una palmadita en el hombro, habló con una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa, G?"

G no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera un gesto de reconocimiento o cortante. Él permaneció con el rostro enterrado en las manos. "Mrmmbbbbhhhmshmmm ..."

"Ha? ¿Estas murmurando?"

Esta vez, el G levantó la vista hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "Me dijo que yo era un tonto ..."

Asari arqueó una ceja confundido, "Honestamente, no entiendo lo que estás ..."

"¡Bah! En primer lugar, no deberías meter las narices en los asuntos de otros!"

"Estoy preocupado ya sabes." Asari dijo tranquilamente: "Además, Giotto se preocuparía si viera a su guardián de la tormenta en un lío"

G no contestó y pensó en su lugar. Suspiró. No tenía sentido permanecer así de todos modos. Además, no importa lo que haga, no cambiará la decisión de su tío. Miró a Asari, que estaba esperando a que le contara lo sucedido y suspiró. No había vuelta atrás. Le dijo Asari lo que pasó y un par de ojos se abrieron en el proceso.

"Hablas en serio, G? ¿Por qué la hermana de tu tío a haría eso?" preguntó el guardián de lluvia atónito.

"pareciera que yo lo sé?" G dijo. "Pero simplemente no puedo permitir que eso le pase a él. No quiero que ese niño sea abandonado como yo."

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?"

G lo miró de lleno, con el rostro ahora totalmente brillando por el sol poniéndolo encima de sus dedos cruzados. Él sabía que estaba arriesgando algo, pero no podía dejar que esto pasara. Con firmeza, dijo, "Voy a adoptar a ese niño."

Asari sonrió, acariciando el hombro de su amigo y le dijo: "Eso es muy amable de tu parte, G." Entonces apareció un pensamiento: "Si vas a adoptar al perro de calle, entonces no es peligroso adoptar al bebé que vimos hace un mes, ¿verdad?"

Pareciera que el gato se comiera la lengua de G.

* * *

Había un hombre - un hombre jadeando - corriendo hacia la mansión Vongola con tres guardias persiguiéndolo por detrás. Él sólo llevaba ropa de plebeyos, por lo que no era de ninguna famiglia prestigiosa o de las familias aliadas. Él era un cuidador para ser exactos. Los guardias estaban apuntando a aquel hombre - que era, obviamente, a sus ojos un extraño o, peor aún, un intruso - y estableciendo las extremidades del hombre como el objetivo dispararon. El hombre gritó cuando cayó en el suelo, con las piernas sangrando y entumecidas. Él sólo rezaba para que fuera capaz de llegar a los corazones de los Vongola.

"Lo tenemos!" El guardia gritó plomo. "Encadenen a ese hombre!"

"Sí, señor!" Los otros dos respondieron en voz alta.

Y debido a esto, Alaude y Daemon, que estaban luchando imprudentemente - ejem - fuera de entrenamiento, escucharon la conmoción. Esto los hizo detenerse por un tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro, Daemon sólo se burla del guardián nube con su típica risa. Alaude se burlaba y en lugar de malgastar su tiempo en tratar con el idiota cabeza de piña, se apartó de un salto a comprobar lo que está pasando. Daemon se limitó a seguirlo, aún con su espeluznantemente risa.

Llegando al lugar presenciaron la pelea, el hombre estaba siendo encadenado ahora y los guardias estaban ayudándole a ponerse de pie. El hombre estaba ligeramente luchando, aunque si sólo el guardia principal no estuviera apuntando a su espalda, el hombre habría dado una patada en la espinilla y huiría. "Hm", reflexionó. Algo debe estar pasando en realidad.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" La nube preguntó.

Los guardias quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron el guardián de nubes. Por todo lo que sabían, la nube estaba siempre lejos para una misión. Por encima de todo, ÉL ODIABA LA MULTITUD.

El guardia principal se adelantó y se inclinó, lo que Alaude rechazó inmediatamente. El mencionado dijo: "Hemos divisado a este hombre allanando las propiedades de los Vongola. Estaba corriendo directamente hacia la mansión, señor."

"Por favor, señor!" El extraño hombre suplicó mientras que los guardias trataban de mantenerlo en su lugar, "tengo que hablar con el Don Vongola!"

Alaude enarcó una ceja, "¿Para qué? Es una rareza que alguien del exterior, quiera hablar con el don."

"Soy Miguel, señor." El hombre se presentó. Alaude aun sin palabras ordenó a los guardias ponerlo en libertad, y asintió con la cabeza para que el hombre siguiera hablando. Por ello, dijo, "no soy ni enemigo ni estoy interesado en estos asuntos la mafia. Pero creo que es mi deber de transmitir este acto horrible al Don. Soy un cuidador en el Orfanato de los Angelitos ', el que los Vongola ha visitado para darnos el bebé. yo ... "

El hombre empezó a temblar hasta llegar al césped. Con lo que el hombre ha informado, Alaude no podía excusarse de este tipo de información, y viendo el escalofrío de miedo del hombre le dio la idea de que algo no estaba bien con el orfanato. Se agachó, hasta estar al mismo lugar del hombre y aterradoramente le preguntó: "¿Qué le Sucedió al bebé?"

El hombre trago saliva su vida peligraba, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Miró a su alrededor y vio a los guardias a la espera de las ordenes de Alaude. "No voy a decir toda la información fuera de los muros de la mansión Vongola. Quiero ver a los Vongola y decirles yo mismo." Valientemente, dijo.

"Yo, yo, un plebeyo descarado ¿eh?" Daemon habló, liberando su genjutsu, como él mismo ocultó en los arbustos. Él había escuchado todo y esta pequeña información despertó su curiosidad también. Miró a Alaude que lo miraba con fiereza y sonrió. "Creo que tienes un pez grande para freír, Alaude. ¿Por qué no dejar pasar al invitado, ¿eh?" La presión sobre la palabra invitado hizo al hombre retrocede un poco del guardián de la niebla. Daemon simplemente se rió entre dientes - más bien con maldad.

"No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, Daemon". Alaude dijo, de pie junto con el hombre, "¿Por qué no te vas junto con sus pequeños secuaces para que puedas dejar de molestarme?"

"Tsk, y matar tal alegria, mi nube. Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces usted me debe una pelea."

"Lo que sea." Dijo Alaude y miró hacia el hombre temblando, "¡Vamos, usted tiene mucho que explicar." Luego esposaron las muñecas del hombre.

* * *

Bueno terminada la primera parte, intente que la traducción fuera lo más apegada a la original, sin embargo cambie unas cuantas partes si quieren leer la original les dejo el link: .net/s/8003212/1/The_bSkys_b_bTears_b

Ahora esta historia merece un review?


End file.
